


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Snape, M/M, Master/Pet, Riddle is Minister of Magic, hes also a jerk, not for severus snape fans, submissive snape, wow this is real dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus is broken into submission.





	Broken

**Pairing:** Tom Riddle X Severus Snape

 **W** **arnings:** Abuse and punishment, petplay, slavery (or sorts)

 **Summary:** Severus is sold into Tom's ownership and is broken.

 **Author:** TheBadDays

×××- I do not own any of the characters -×××  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus was broken to Tom. Tom _owned_ his body and soul. Severus was ready to sever. Ready to give it all up for the one who cared. But Severus never knew what caring was, never got to know what real love was and what the difference between abuse and affection was. He was clueless and that made him ever so more easy to mould into the _perfect_ pet. The perfect plaything. The perfect toy. And if that meant he got to experience what he called love, then let it be so, because Severus would do anything for his _Master_.

He'd lay in their room, the only room he got to know within the Riddle mansion, and think. Think about his love for _Master_ , his will to do anything for _Master_ , if _Master_ would be happy or sad tonight. Severus life was within this room. He wondered, oh how he wondered, what his _Master_ was doing outside of these four walls.

Severus was shocked when his mother got a letter about Tom Riddle, the Minister of magic, wanting _him_. He was only fifteen, but he knew exactly what Minister Riddle meant by _wanting_ ' him. It was common knowledge that the Minister kept things for himself. Tom was pretty and very easy on the eyes, he was a delight to see with dashing white teeth and a smirk that could make anybody quiver. Severus, however, was none of those things. He was dirty and horrid, half the weight he should have been and too tall for his clothing. He had long hair which made him look like a girl and a nose too big for his face. Mother had refused, much to Severus' relief, but when money was bought into the matter, Severus was shipped off.

Four horrid months of training. A mixture of praise, pleasure, and punishment. He was curio'd, beaten, fucked, and cuddled. His mind was so confused but he learnt. He learnt quickly, yet that still wasn't good enough. The rules were a maze he had to learn to slither through; Severus wasn't allowed to speak without permission, not allowed to swear, and defiantly not allowed to talk back. By the end of it all, he was ready to drop to his knees with his head bowed and eyes lowered at a single word from his _master_ , from his owner, from his keeper. Tom had whispered words of delight into Severus' ear, spoken about how beautiful his malnourished body was, how handsome the purple and yellow bruises were against his pale skin. Severus would melt into each word and touch, gasping and giggling, moaning and whimpering.

Severus' thought Tom loved him but he was greatly wrong. Tom was simply using him, as you do with any _toy_.


End file.
